halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:K4/SPARTAN-141
Apart from a few spelling errors here and there, this is a pretty good article. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:12, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I agree --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:30, 9 January 2008 (UTC) At first I was like Oh noes another S-II! But then I saw the article and was quite impressed at it's originality. Spartan 501 22:43, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Its alright but i don't get this operation MISt thing. Why the hell are the Marines after SPARTANS? The SPARTAN Project is run by the Office of Navy Intelligence Section Three, the special weapons division, a section of the Navy, under orders from High Command, why do the Marines, another section of the Navy, want to get their own SPARTAN project, despite the obvious lack of funding and lack of facilities. Also, on the note of the location of Earth, that was revealed to the Covenant by Mendicant Bias, trapped aboard the Forerunner Dreadnaught commanded by Truth. Also, as for the kidnapping part, if it is anthing like the original II project, they were stealthily snatched and replaced with clones, so no one was to know the better. --Ajax 013 16:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) True... Okay. Several things to clear up. #When i get done transfering the ENTIRE story to HaloFanon and you read it, you may understand. Till then, here are some clarifing posts''(i hope): #Colonel Akcerson was always jealous of Halsey's S-IIs, so Hhe created his S-IIIs. But, the Marine Corps feels a little left out, now that the Navy has their own groups of supersoldiers. They feel that if they become widespread enough, they will make the Marines and ODSTs outdated. So, with a little Cloak and Dagger, they work up some of their own SPARTANs, taking the ones Halsey couldn't have due to funding limitations. #MIST is the secret project that developed Spartans for the UNSC MC. #The Marines didn't need to stealthly replace them. All they needed was the canidates, no matter what This is one of the things that sets apart the Marine's SPARTANs from the Navy's SPARTANs. # Minor Prophet of Justice was in Reach system to alert the Covie forces there that Medicant Bias had told them where Earth was and also to give them more Forerunner artifacts that helped locate Delta Halo. If that clarifies it some, i hope you understand. But untill i get the full story up, it'll be a bit odd without a complete reference. Hope you can understand. Oh and thx for the comments. K4 16:13, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Corruption and Continuation Unfortuantly, all the story i intended on explaining in Halo: Operation JUSTICE and Halo: Crucible, has been lost, due to a malfunction that happened when i was moving my data to a Portable HDD. So, i'll be building the info that i remember into 141's and SPARTAN-126's articles. Sorry guys. Hm... I don't think the date of death is classified anymore, K4. :( -- SPARTAN-002Hero [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 18:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :He's not dead...he's sleepin. :) : Tag Change It seems 343 Industries has introduced their own SPARTAN with similar tag. :( - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Something tells me he didn't see this. ~Hyper Zergling'' 16:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) template on it, or wait for it to be namespaced after 1 month.}} Psssssh, breaking canon....but honestly, hasn't having claimed the 141 tag for [http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=SPARTAN-141&action=historysubmit&diff=56035&oldid=56017 years] before 343i did mean anything? :Rules are rules, and canon is canon. You're preaching to the converted. :I never disagreed with what he said. Just making a statement. }}. Truthfully, you don't really even have to do that though. Personally, I'd just change the Spartan tag, but I can see why you might not really want to do that. It is your article, and you do have those liberties. Cheers,}} :That's actually a really good idea Pikapi, thanks for that. I appreciate you guys being civil with me about this instead of being authoritarian psychos, heh.